


Jurrasic Pokemon Park

by Squidapples



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Omastar-Ultra Moon





	1. Omanyte

“Omanyte the Spiral Pokemon Omanyte lived in the seas of antiquity its fossil has been found being bite marks from Archeops so apparently Archeops prayed  on it” Rotom Dex said.

Jack referred to Omanyte as Lord Helix Dean had no clue what that meant.

Omanyte would train by using Mud Shot to hit targets.

Dean got hit once and Sam called him mud man after that.

 


	2. Omastar

Dean knew better then to poke a sleeping Omastar but there he was wrapped in Omastar’s tentacles.

“Omastar the Spiral Pokemon it wraps its prey in its tentacles to immobilize them and then finishes them off with its sharp fangs” Rotom Dex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omastar-Ultra Moon


	3. Kabuto

“Kabuto the Shellfish Pokemon this Pokemon thrived 300 million years ago it’s said that living specimen can still be seen in a certain region-a rare sight” Rotom Dex explains.

Dean came home to find Kabuto everywhere in the bunker.

It was like Shell Shock all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kabuto-Ultra Sun  
> Shell Shock is good episode or Secret Of Fossi Kabuto if you want the Japanese version.


	4. Kabutops

“Kabutops the Shellfish Pokemon with sharp claws this ferocious ancient Pokemon rips apart prey and sucks their body fluid” Rotom Dex said.

Okay so don’t mess with Kabutops or challenge it to a race.

“It swims at speeds of roughly 29 knots quickly closing in on its prey and slashing into them with its scythes to finish them off” Rotom said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kabutops-Soul Silver,Ultra Moon


	5. Kabutops

“Kabutops the Shellfish Pokemon with sharp claws this ferocious ancient Pokemon rips apart prey and sucks their body fluid” Rotom Dex said.

Okay so don’t mess with Kabutops or challenge it to a race.

“It swims at speeds of roughly 29 knots quickly closing in on its prey and slashing into them with its scythes to finish them off” Rotom said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kabutops-Soul Silver,Ultra Moon


	6. Aerodactyl

“Aerodactyl the Fossil Pokemon this vicious Pokemon is said to have flown in the ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries” Rotom explained.

Aerodactyl was flying around the bunker shrieking probably because Jack wasn’t home yet.

Dean put in his ear plugs and hoped Jack would get home soon.

“A Pokemon from the age of the dinosaurs it used its sawlike fangs to shred its prey before eating them” Rotom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aerodactyl-Y,Sun  
> Attack Of The Prehistoric Pokemon is a good episode.  
> Resurrection Fossil Pokemon is Japanese episode.


	7. Lileep

Dean had no clue what Lileep was “ Lileep the Sea Lily Pokemon in ancient times it had lived in warm seas it disguised itself as seaweed to ambush its prey and devoured them whole when they got close” Rotom explained and now Dean didn’t want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lileep-Ultra Sun


	8. Cradily

Dean didn’t know what to think of Cradily what even was it.

“Cadily the Barnacle Pokemon this carnivorous Pokemon lived in primordial seas it catches prey in its eight tentacles and dissolves them with digestive fluid as it eats” Rotom explained.

Another Pokemon to avoid at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cradily-Ultra Moon


	9. Anorith

Dean really wanted to know where Jack got all these Pokemon from.

“Anorith the Old Shrimp Pokemon this is one kind of Primeval bug Pokemon with eight wings it could apparently swim a lot faster than you’d expect” Rotom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anorith-Ultra Moon


	10. Armaldo

Dean saw a giant … he didn’t know how to begin to describe what was walking towards him.

“Armaldo the Plate Pokemon Armaldo’s tough armour makes all attacks bounce off the Pokemon’s two enormous claws can be freely extended or contracted they have the power to punch through a steel slab” Rotom siad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armaldo-Ruby,Omega Ruby


	11. Relicanth

Dean was starting to wonder if Jack had moonlighting as a Paleontologist in his spare time.

“Relicanth the Longevity Pokemon its form has remained the same for one hundred million years its body is filled with fat so it can withstand the water pressure of the deep sea” Rotom replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relicanth-Sun  
> Although Relicanth isn't a offical fossil Pokemon.  
> It is based on the Colelacanth which until 1938 was thought to be extinct.  
> It lived in the early Devonian-Holocene era 409-0 Million years ago.  
> They thought it had gone extinct in the Late Cretaceous era 66 Milion years ago.


	12. Cranidos

Dean went out to do his daily gardening and found all of his precious trees snapped in half,berries on the ground and a sleeping Cranidos near the trees.

“Cranidos the Heatbutt Pokemon its hard skull is its distinguishing featue it snapped trees by heatbutting them and then it fed on their ripe berries” Rotom told Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranidos-Ultra Moon


	13. Rampardos

Dean had just finished his model of a skyscraper.

He left to get some orange juice when he came back his skyscraper was destroyed.

“Rampardos the Headbutt Pokemon records exist of a revived fossil that evolved into Rampardos it proceeded to escape and then destroy a skyscraper with a headbutt” Rotom said to Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rampardos-Moon


	14. Sheildon

 

 

Dean’s having a really bad week first it was Cranidos snapping his trees in two then Rampardos knocking down his skyscraper.

Now it’s Shieldon digging holes in the garden “Shieldon the shield Pokemon a mild mannered herbivorous Pokemon it used its face to dig up tree roots to eat the skin on its face wws plenty tough” Rotom told Dean.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shieldon-Ultra Moon


	15. Bastiodon

At first Dean thought he was seeing things then he thought it was those natives he angered on the last case.

It turned out to be another Pokemon Jack brought home.

“Bastiodon the Shield Pokemon this Pokemon is from roughly 100 million years ago its terrifyingly tough face is harder than steel” Rotom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastiodon-Ultra Moon


	16. Tirtouga

Tirtouga  was one of Dean’s favorite Pokemon since it didn’t try to kill him.

He sat with it daily,fed it and cared for it “Tirtouga the Prototurtle Pokemon reputed to be the ancestor of most turtle Pokemon it lived in warm seas approximately a hundred million years ago” Rotom said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tirtouga-Moon


	17. Carracosta

Tirtouga evolved and while it was still friendly towards Dean he didn’t want to anger it.

“Carracosta the Prototurtle Pokemon Carracosta eats every last bit of the prey it catches even the shells and bones to further strengthen its sturdy shell’ Rotom told Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carracosta-Ultra Moon


	18. Archen

Archen is very nosy at dinnertime and can be even louder if you’re late.

“Archen the First Bird Pokemon it is the ancestor of all bird Pokemon Archen itself could not actually fly but moved by hopping from treetop to treetop” Rotom said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archen-Sun


	19. Archeops

Dean had angered Archeops by stepping on its tail.

“Archeops the First Bird Pokemon although apparently able to fly they  tended to run along the ground averaging speeds of roughly 25 MPH” Rotom told Deanas he ran for his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acheops-Sun  
> 40.2336-Kilometers


	20. Tyrunt

Tyrunt can take some getting used to its only been in the bunker for two weeks.

Already its smashed through doors,walls,trees and the fridge.

“Tyrunt the Royal Heir Pokemon this Pokemon was restored from a fossil if something happens that it doesn’t like it throws a tantrum and runs wild” Rotom told Dean who was cleaning up Tyrunt’s latest mess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrunt-X,Omega Ruby


	21. Tyrntrum

Tyrantrum loved to crush cars in its jaws Dean had to stop it from eating Baby by giving it a replica.

"Tyrantrum the Despot Pokemon the king of the ancient world it can easily crunch a car with the devastating strength of its enormous jaws" Rotom explained.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyruntrum-Ultra Moon


	22. Amaura

Dean was worried when he started seeing the Aurora Borealis nightly.

He thought they had fucked up the world again but it was just Amaura.

“Amaura the Tundra Pokemon it lived in cold areas in ancient times it’s asid when Amaura winnies auroras appear in the night sky” Rotom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaura-Ultra Sun


	23. Aurorus

Just another cold day in the bunker with Aurorus.

“Aurorus the Tundra Pokemon this usually quiet and kindly Pokemon has a surface temperature of around -240 degrees fahrenheit” Rotom siad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurorus-Ultra Moon  
> Celsius=-151.111  
> Kelvin-122.039

**Author's Note:**

> Omanyte-Ultra Sun


End file.
